


Auklet

by SkyWolfSong



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWolfSong/pseuds/SkyWolfSong
Summary: The image of blood drifting through the water, a crowd cheering Auklet's name, anger in the eyes of Anemone and Turtle, and a crown of jewels placed upon Auklet's head came to mind.She was not the young sister Tsunami had risked her life, again and again, to protect.She was a dragon that scared Tsunami to the core.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Auklet

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad

Tsunami dug her talons into the sand, frowning at Auklet who stood a few paces away.

"Seriously?" she asked. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Auklet insisted. She was no longer the young, carefree dragonet of Tsunami's memories. She was strong and muscular, with emerald eyes and emerald scales, gleaming and glittering. She was adorned with pearls and gemstones, gifts bestowed upon her from Queen Coral, the same gifts Tsunami had never got, having not grown up in the palace, underneath her mother's cautious yet loving protection.

She had a dark gaze, clouded with secrets, and she was constantly frowning. Nothing seemed to please her anymore, and Tsunami hesitated to think about what would take for her younger sister to finally be happy.

The image of blood drifting through the water, a crowd cheering Auklet's name, anger in the eyes of Anemone and Turtle, and a crown of jewels placed upon Auklet's head came to mind.

She was not the young sister Tsunami had risked her life, again and again, to protect.

She was a dragon that scared Tsunami to the core.

She was the dragon that would kill Queen Coral—or die trying.

Taking the throne was the last thing in Tsunami's mind as she launched herself at Auklet, submerging herself in the mock fight Auklet had asked for.

Protecting Anemone from whatever stirred inside Auklet was Tsunami's priority.

Even if it cost her her life.


End file.
